


Haikyuu one shots

by Friendly_neighbourhood_rock



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Multi, nishinoya, one shots, suga - Freeform, sugawara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_neighbourhood_rock/pseuds/Friendly_neighbourhood_rock
Summary: Random one shots I made for Haikyuu. More stories will be added as I make more. Characters and Relationships will be added to the tags as I add more stories. There won't be any frequent updates as I only write when I have the motivations. You can request stories, but I can't promise that I'll be able to do it, partly because I really don't know all the characters well enough. I also can't promise that it will be updated to this story, I'll be honest about that.Honestly I just started this cause I've been thinking about Suga a lot lately.Gender neutral reader!
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Suga x reader - coffee shop au

(Y/N) worked at a coffee shop. It wasn’t the perfect job, but they certainly enjoyed themselves there. Their great coworkers and the nice customers always made their shifts better. The days always went by relatively easy and quite fast, sometimes a little too fast for their liking.

Today was one of those days. (Y/N) had been on their shift for a couple hours now, taking and making orders from several customers and surviving the day by joking around with their co-workers. At around 3 PM another group of customers walked in, 3 guys. (Y/N) walked over to the counter to take their order. Two of the guys had already gone to a table, leaving a guy with grey hair and brown eyes to order for them. 

“Good afternoon, what can I get started for you today?” (Y/N) asked with a smile, seemingly taking the guy off guard as he just now noticed them, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

“I’ll take one black coffee, one iced coffee and one latte please.” He answered them. (Y/N) looked at him expectantly, as if waiting for something. Oh yes, their names. “For Daichi, Asahi and Suga, in that order.” He quickly added. (Y/N) nodded.

“They’ll be done in a few minutes.” And with that they went to work, leaving the grey haired guy waiting on the side of the bar. While (Y/N) was working they heard one of the two other guys call towards their friend.

“Suga, come over here for a second.” The guy walked over them as they seemed to discuss something before he made his way back to the bar to wait. 

“So his name is Suga huh?” (Y/N) thought as they quickly wrote ‘Sugar :)’ on his cup. A few minutes later the order was finished and ready to go. (Y/N) handed the drinks over to Suga who thanked her before joining his friends. 

\----

This started to become a routine for them. Suga would regularly come to the coffee shop, sometimes with friends, sometimes alone, and (Y/N) would always write ‘Sugar :)’ on his cup. Their co-workers had taken notice of their habit and frequently teased them about it.

The same thing happened at the table where the guys sat, as Suga’s friends would always tease him whenever he offered to order when (Y/N) was working and when he smiled upon seeing his nickname written on the cup. 

\----

“Hey Suga, the usual I assume?” (Y/N) asked as her favourite customer walked in again, who nodded to confirm her question. “Coming right up.” They said as the grey haired guy sat down at the bar. 

This had happened quite frequently. Whenever Suga would visit the coffee shop during (Y/N)’s shift alone he would always sit at the bar and they would end up in a conversation about literally anything. (Y/N) had grown quite fond of these visits, and so had Suga.

“Hey (Y/N)?” Suga asked after he had received his coffee, drawing (Y/N)’s attention, who turned around from the order they were working on to look at him.

“Yes?”

“I was wondering, why do you always write sugar on my cup?”

(Y/N) chuckled. “Because it suits you!”

“It does?” 

“mmhmm. I started out as a joke to be honest. I just thought that your name sounded a lot like sugar. When you came back the next few times I decided to make it a little inside joke. But when you started coming by more regularly I realised it actually suits you really well.”

“And why is that?” Suga questioned.

“Simple,” (Y/N) smiled, “You’re really sweet!” This caused Suga to blush. “When you come here alone you always sit here at the bar to keep me company. You are extremely patient when your order is late because it’s busy, and when I mess up you always make sure that I know it’s alright. You even tried that horrible mix of coffee I ended up making once.” They laughed.

“That ended up being quite tasty though.” Suga said. 

“Pfft, I still don’t believe you about that. But that’s not the point, the point is that you were sweet enough to actually drink it. And it’s not only when you’re here alone, when your friends come along you’re just as kind, if not kinder. You make sure that they’re all comfortable, let them take their time to decide and always order for them. You really make sure to take care of them.” 

“I-” Suga smiled, looking at his cup, he was starting to take an even bigger liking to his little nickname now, given to him by the cute bartender/barista who he had grown to like very much. 

\----

“Suga, give me a shape, any shape! Though, don’t make it too complicated.” 

Suga laughed. “Alright then, what about a star? What is this for?”

(Y/N) didn’t answer, instead they were very focused on the cup holding his coffee and a little can in their other hand. After a little they put down the can and put Suga’s coffee in front of him. “There you go!” They said with a proud smile on their face. Oh how he loved it when (Y/N) was excited about something. 

Suga looked into his coffee cup and saw a star made of foam floating on top. He looked back up at (Y/N) and smiled. “It looks great! So you’re practising latte art now?”

(Y/N) nodded. “I’ve been wanting to try it out so I had one of my co-workers teach me how. I’ve still got some practising to go but it doesn’t look completely horrible.”

\----

“We’ll be sitting over there.” Asahi said before he and Daichi left Suga alone to order. 

“I see you brought your friends today.” (Y/N) smiled at him from behind the counter. “The usual?”

Suga nodded. “Yeah, sorry that I won’t be able to sit at the bar for our usual conversations.”

(Y/N) shook their head. “Don’t worry about it, you don’t need to apologize for spending time with your friends. Besides, I’m already glad you’re here today, I still got to talk to you for a little.” They put two of the three ordered cups on the counter. “Here you go, these are for your friends, I’ll bring yours over in a second.” They smiled. This is usually how they did things when Daichi and Asahi joined Suga. Suga would take the two drinks for his friends with him and (Y/N) brought his cup over after that. And today was no different, so Suga grabbed the two cups and went to sit with his friends.

A little later than usual (Y/N) came over with Suga’s coffee. They carefully placed his coffee down and turned the cup around a little. “Enjoy your drinks.” (Y/N) said before they walked back to the bar.

Suga looked at his cup to see the usual ‘Sugar :)’ being written there. He smiled and then he noticed something else was written just underneath the lid. There was a small arrow pointing at the lid and the words ‘open before drinking’. Suga carefully took the lid off and when he looked inside he was met with another one of (Y/N)’s latte art creations. This time it was a heart, with a smaller heart inside. Suga’s face started to heat up as he looked over to the bar where (Y/N) smiled back at him, a smile that he had grown to love so much. 

“Way to go Suga!” Daichi clapped him on his back. Of course his friends would notice. At their encouragement he blushed even more. Could (Y/N) really like him back?

A while later (Y/N) walked by their table again. “Sorry guys, I completely forgot to bring you some napkins.” Before Suga could even say anything they had already disappeared again. He looked at the napkins as he noticed there was something written on the top one. (Y/N)’s phone number and underneath the words ‘You can use this to make up for not being able to talk with me today - (Y/N)’ 

Suddenly Suga was a blushing mess once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of myself of having written something again.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy. ^^


	2. Nishinoya x reader misinterpretations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty with a happy ending  
> Suggested Asanoya  
> I know I know, technically Nishinoya wouldn’t go to Asahi for relationship advice but for the sake of the one shot let’s say he would.

It was a Tuesday, (Y/N) and Nishinoya were currently in their classroom. The second period of the day had just finished and the two of them were packing their bags. 

“Hey Nishinoya? Wanna meet up for lunch today?” (Y/N) asked. 

“Sorry (Y/N), I was actually going to ask Asahi to hang out today, I need to discuss something with him.” Nishinoya replied. (Y/N) nodded. “Talking about that, he’s here, I’m gonna go! See you at practise!” And with that Nishinoya ran off to meet up with Asahi. They were standing just outside the classroom where (Y/N) couldn’t hear them, talking about something. A little later Nishinoya waved at Asahi and ran off, a smile on his face.

\----

Volleyball practise came quickly that afternoon and as always (Y/N) was there to help out. (Y/N) watched Nishinoya during their practise. They were both in their second year now, and what Nishinoya didn’t know was that (Y/N) had a crush on him ever since the end of their first year.

They had noticed how great the dynamic between Nishinoya and Asahi currently was, despite their argument last year. If anything, they seemed to have grown closer. (Y/N) was glad that the two guys had made up and were forming such a strong bond, though sometimes they felt jealous at how much attention Asahi was getting from the shorter friend.

“(Y/N)! Mind helping me out here?” Their friend Kiyoko yelled at them, shaking them out of their little daydream. 

“I’ll be right there!” They replied. 

\----

For the next week (Y/N) noticed how much more time Nishinoya and Asahi seemed to be spending together. It was a Thursday now and volleyball practise had just ended. As always (Y/N) stayed behind to clean up. Nishinoya was supposed to help them today and they were rather looking forward to spending some time with him again. That excitement was short lived when Nishinoya walked up to them with a question.

“Hey (Y/N), do you mind if I leave already? I know I’m supposed to help clean up but I want to go check out this new cafe and they close pretty early today, I don’t want to end up being too late.” (Y/N), not being able to say no to him, nodded.

“Oh that’s alright, I don’t mind cleaning up alone today, have fun Noya!” They smiled.

“You’re the best (Y/N)!” Nishinoya waved at them before running away towards Asahi, grabbing his hand to drag him along. “Let’s go!”

‘So Asahi is going with him huh?’ (Y/N) thought as they saw the gym doors close, their smile immediately faded from their face. ‘I should’ve known they were going together..’ Their vision started to become blurry as they felt a tear roll down their face. The volleyball they were holding was dropped to the ground as they sat down on the floor, their back leaning against the wall and tears now streaming down their face. They sat like that for a while before they heard the gym doors open and someone walking in. 

“(Y/N)?” A voice softly called out for them. They lifted their head to look at who was talking to them and saw Kiyoko kneeling in front of them. “(Y/N), what’s wrong?” (Y/N) didn’t reply, they just hugged Kiyoko, now crying in her shoulder. She patted their back, trying to calm them down. 

“Sorry.” (Y/N) apologised as they leaned back and wiped their tears. “I shouldn’t be bothering you with this.”

“It’s okay.” Kiyoko softly smiled at them. “I’m here for you. Do you want to talk about it?” (Y/N) seemed to think about it for a little, before softly shaking their head.

“I probably shouldn’t, you might start to think that I’m a bad friend.”

“If you feel this bad about what happened, then I doubt I could find you a bad friend because of it.” She reassured them. (Y/N) was quiet for a little while longer before they started to speak. 

“Nishinoya and Asahi…. They’re dating aren’t they?” They suddenly spoke. Kiyoko looked at them, confused by this sudden statement. 

“What makes you think that?”

“They’ve been spending a lot more time together lately. Everytime I asked Nishinoya to hang out last week he already had plans with Asahi. And today… today Nishinoya went away early to go to this new cafe… with Asahi. And I, I really want to be happy for them, I really do, but…” They fell quiet again for a little, again a tear made its way down their face. “I just feel so jealous because..”

“Because they’re leaving you out?” They shook their head.

“Because I want to be the one dating Nishinoya…” They quietly spoke. They let out a sigh. “I shouldn’t be thinking that, I’ll be going home now.” And with that (Y/N) stood up and left the gym. 

\----  
The next day (Y/N) didn’t show up for practise. 

“Has anyone seen (Y/N) today?” Nishinoya asked, sad that his friend wasn’t there today. 

“I told her to stay home today and rest.” Kiyoko replied. 

“Rest?”

“Yes, and we need to talk.” She motioned for Nishinoya to follow her to a corner of the gym. “I found (Y/N) crying in the gym yesterday.”

“They were crying!? Are they okay? What were they crying about?” Nishinoya’s voice was filled with concern. 

“...You, Nishinoya. They were crying about you.”

“Me? But… why? Was it because I left them alone to clean up?” 

“They think you and Asahi are dating.” Kiyoko told him. “I know you’re not, Asahi told me about your plan, but (Y/N) doesn’t know that, and it’s breaking their heart. If you want to have any chance of your plan succeeding then you should talk to them as quickly as possible. They feel bad for not being happy for you and Asahi. My best guess is that they are going to bury their feelings as deep as possible. The longer you wait, the harder they will be to reach.” 

Nishinoya nodded and immediately ran out of the gym to (Y/N)’s house, not even bothering to change out of his gym clothes, it’s not like he had even begun practising anyway. 

\----

“(Y/N)!, one of your volleyball friends is here for you!” (Y/N)’s mom yelled from downstairs. Thinking that it was Kiyoko to check up on them, they yelled back. 

“Just send them to my room!”

A little later the door to (Y/N)’s room opened. Revealing the last person they wanted to see that day standing in the doorway. “Nishinoya?” 

The short guy gave them a soft smile as they entered their room, closing the door behind them. “I brought some cookies for you, I thought you could use them.” He was silent for a minute. “I missed you at practise today.” 

“Sorry about that, I just wasn’t feeling too great today.” They gave him an apologetic smile. “Talking about practise, isn’t that like.. right now?” They asked. Nishinoya nodded.

“It is, but Kiyoko told me you didn’t feel good today so I decided to ditch practise to check up on you.” 

“Kiyoko told you huh?” They looked away, pretending not to feel special about the fact that he skipped practise today.

“She also told me about what happened yesterday….. I’m sorry. About making you feel alone, and for giving you the wrong idea. I’m not dating Asahi.” That caught (Y/N)’s attention as they looked up at him.

“You’re… not?” Nishinoya shook his head and (Y/N) chuckled awkwardly. “Wow, not only did I misinterpret that completely wrong, I also made this incredibly awkward.” 

“The reason I was so excited to go to that cafe yesterday is because I wanted to check out if it was a good place for a date.” 

“So you are going out on a date..” (Y/N)’s spirit sank again.

“Hopefully.” Nishinoya nodded. “The reason I’ve been spending so much time with Asahi is because he was helping me plan to ask you out.” 

Silence. (Y/N)’s eyes widened as they looked at Nishinoya who was nervously staring back at them. 

“To….ask me out?” (Y/N) asked after a while. Nishinoya nodded.

“I was going to wait for the right time, but then Kiyoko told me about yesterday and I couldn’t let you feel bad like that so… (Y/N), would you like to go out with me sometime?” (Y/N) looked at him in surprise for a minute before she started to laugh. 

“I’d love to.”

(Y/N)’s laughter was contagious and soon Nishinoya ended up with a big grin on his face.


End file.
